Pansy y sus Epifanías
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Pansy no sabía si aquello era a causa de su mala suerte o curiosidad; pero al parecer, no era tan malo como pensaba. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sthefy!


**N.A:** ante mi falta de internet y vaguería, pido perdón. Al menos ya tengo para actualizar las historias nuevas y las viejas. Las que vendrán por supuesto, también. Ésta es una, pero es muy especial (aunque no de contenido), sino de significado. Perdonen los errores ortográficos, no tengo excusa salvo que lo escribí hace menos de una hora y tengo tarea que hacer, pero no podía dejar pasar el evento. _Ño._

Dedicado especialmente para _**Sthefy**_, feliz cumpleaños nena, espero que esta cosa pequeña e insignificante te alegre la noche y perdona que no sea un regalo tangible como me hubiese gustado en un principio.

A todos los demás, disfruten un poco de la Epifanía de Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy y sus Epifanías<strong>

**~O~**

No había estado en sus planes vigilar las salidas nocturnas de su querido Draco, pero el rubio sinceramente, estaba actuando extraño. Y extraño, en su vocabulario, ya era mucho decir. Era obvio que su chico estaba teniendo encuentros candentes con algún afortunado. (Lástima que su rubio sea gay porque seguramente sería interesante tenerle de amante), pero a Pansy no le molestaba, Draco después de todo es su amor, su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Su molestia en sí, es que Draco se marcha de las mazmorras cuando ellos están en pleno apogeo de chismes y críticas constructivas para hacer de la humanidad algo aceptable.

No, eso definitivamente no le gustaba. No le prohíbe follar a Draco, pero sí le irrita que éste la abandone a mitad de una interesante conversación.

Por eso, a una semana de su última discusión con respecto al tema, Pansy decide seguir a Draco. Dos minutos transcurren, y Pansy sale tras el rubio, apenas divisándole subir por las escaleras.

Arruga el ceño sin poder evitar la curiosidad. ¿A dónde se dirige? Pero más importante: ¿con quién se está viendo? Realmente tenía que ser muy bueno en la cama como para que Draco deje de chismorrear con ella. Es que, ¿quién es más importante para Draco que Pansy?

Al parecer, está a punto de averiguarlo.

Pasan varios minutos donde sólo Pansy, ya exasperada, sigue a Draco. Camina a una distancia prudencial, porque está consciente que el chico gira cada tanto hacia atrás, procurando, cómo no, que nadie le siga o descubra. Pero lo conoce, y sabe cuáles son sus puntos débiles, por eso ha sido fácil seguirle.

No es sino cuando llega al tercer piso, que Draco gira hacia la derecha, metiéndose en uno de los últimos salones de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pansy se queda observando en una esquina a unos metros de allí la escena, pensando en la ventaja de acercarse. Aún no ha llegado la persona que debería estar con su Draco en aquel lugar, pero eso podría significar que ya estaría ahí dentro, aguardando al susodicho.

Pansy frunce los labios, decidiendo que arriesgarse y ver un poquito qué coño sucede ahí dentro no es un plan tan descabellado.

Sin embargo, apenas dio unos pasos, el salón volvió a abrirse, Draco saliendo bastante apresurado, signos de que está esperando, y sabe que él (tanto como ella) detesta que le hagan esperar. Pansy espera unos segundos más, y cuando el perímetro está asegurado (Draco observando en una esquina, obviamente exasperado), entra rápida y silenciosamente al salón, colocándose debajo del mesón del profesor. Se sienta en el suelo sobre sus muslos, ignorando deliberadamente que podría ensuciarse. Es importante averiguar quién demonios es el chico por el que Draco le abandona.

Lo más probable es que lo use como material de chantaje en algún futuro cercano.

Pasaron varios segundos cuando unos cuchicheos ahogados irrumpieron el silencio del salón. Pansy se tensó, y en aquella incómoda posición, sus muslos prensados le recriminaban el tiempo transcurrido. Mordió su labio con fuerza, buscando desesperadamente por atender a los balbuceos inentendibles.

—Vamos, Draco, ciérralo —apresuró el chico, con voz ansiosa. Pansy no pudo decir con certeza a quién pertenecía, pero estaba segura que ese era el que mordía la almohada.

Casi al instante, la puerta del salón fue cerrada con magia. Un estrépito abrupto, producto de la ansiedad crispó los nervios de Pansy, sintiendo un calor extraño que antes no había percibido. Luego, sólo silencio; pero a los segundos, fue roto una vez más por el sonido de las hebillas rozar una con otra, y un suave chapoteo que ella adjudicaba como besos llenos de saliva y dientes.

La fricción entre la textura del uniforme se escuchaba odiosamente cerca, los chapoteos volviéndose gemidos ahogados, tan necesitados y ansiosos que, en serio, Draco salía casi todas las noches y aun así parecían animales en época de apareamiento.

Entonces, cuando Pansy creyó que sólo sería un restregón producto del escaso tiempo, hubo un golpe sobre la superficie del mesón donde ella yacía escondida. La mesa chirrió, moviéndose del lugar, Pansy se golpeó con una de las esquinas, y casi se deja ver, pero se mantuvo prudentemente escondida aún cuando el dolor escociera su cabeza.

Arriba de sí, podía escuchar con mejor atención los gemidos del chico y los de Draco, su estomago retorciéndose, su imaginación jugándole muy sucio. La mesa no debería sonar con tal ahínco, parecía que estaba a nada de romperse (y aunque era poco probable dado que lo cuidaban con magia, que seguramente los profesores la utilizaban para averiguar quiénes eran los alumnos hormonados), Pansy no quería averiguarlo e ir a la enfermería en consecuencia.

Hubo un sonido especialmente chirriante que le hizo considerar salir y ser la mata pasiones del año. Estaba bastante aturdida con el encuentro salvaje que se efectuaba sobre su cabeza, pero no hallaba la valentía necesaria para encararles, y sin que Draco terminara odiándole.

Con un quejido bajo, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose realmente incómoda y algo acalorada. Aquellos sonidos bajos, ansiosos y necesitados no le estaban haciendo bien a sus nervios, mucho menos a su imaginación.

—Vamos, Draco —gimió el chico, trémulo—, _más duro._

_Basta._

Pansy tomó una imprudente decisión. Sacó su cabeza del hueco del mesón. Y justo cuando iba a incorporarse, una mano salió de quién sabe dónde, arrastrándola a un manto lo suficientemente grande para taparla completa. Estaba de espaldas, apoyada a la pared: el espectáculo completamente a su vista.

Lo que vio, le dejó sin aliento. Ahí, a quien Draco se follaba todas las noches sobre la mesa con fuerza y pasión, era nada más y nada menos que _Potter._ Pansy estuvo a nada de exclamar una letanía de improperios (¡que Draco la dejaba para follarse a Potter, a Potter!), cuando una mano tapó su boca antes de que esta articulara algo.

Pansy enfocó su vista aturdida en la persona que estaba consigo, una vez más, quedándose sin aliento. Pansy acababa de tener la Epifanía del año: estaba espiando a Draco y a Potter con Hermione Granger.

—Shh —susurró bajito Granger, llevando un índice a sus labios en ademán silencioso.

Enmudecida, la observó, bastante estupefacta. La chica se veía muy aturdida e incómoda. Ahí en aquella tenue oscuridad, Granger tenía las mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas, sus orbes marrones cristalizadas, y parecían querer enfocar a otro sitio que no sea la mesa, pero los gemidos no ayudaban mucho a ignorar la imagen que ellas contemplan.

Pansy no dijo nada en un buen rato, no pegó el grito al cielo ni se quejó de la cercanía de la sangresucia. Quizá lo estaría más tarde cuando pudiese pensar mejor en el asunto, cuando dejara de escuchar los balbuceos de Potter, instando a Draco a que aumentara el ritmo de las embestidas, _quién lo diría._

Ante la inevitable frustración por no poder salir sin que las atraparan, Pansy decidió presenciar el espectáculo.

* * *

><p>Luego del peculiar evento, Pansy y Hermione salían del, ahora sí, aula vacía de Defensa. Ambas estaban juntas, hombro con hombro, silenciosas y reflexivas. Por obvias razones, Pansy no estaba para espetarle a Granger que se alejara de su espacio personal.<p>

Sin embargo, sí estaba consciente de su presencia.

—Así que espiando a Potter…

El sonrojo de la chica hubiese sido adorable si no fuera por la hostilidad de su mirada.

—No deberías hablar mucho —espetó.

Sinceramente, Pansy se encontraba bastante enajenada como para liarse a varitas en ese momento. Así que terminó encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupada.

—Tú misma, Granger —dijo, compendiosa.

El silencio se acentuó en el pasillo. Hacía tiempo atrás que Draco y Potter se habían marchado cada uno por su cuenta, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Claro que sí sucedieron muchas cosas, sobre todo ese breve, pero intenso beso de despedida decía que era más que un revolcón nocturno.

_Oh, hermosa información._

Pero pese a todo, Pansy se preguntaba por qué aún estaba allí. Debería irse y olvidar que estaba con Granger, tan pegada a sí, compartiendo su respiración agitada y apreciando el cristal que se habían convertido sus ojos marrones al presenciar la escena anterior. La chica era realmente pura, y Pansy estaba segura que ella no se había esperado _eso._

De soslayo observó a la susodicha, estaba doblando cuidadosamente un gran manto. Rápidamente asumió que era la capa de invisibilidad con la que se resguardaron. Una vez más, volvió a rememorar el evento pasado, sin poder evitar observarle de nuevo: sus ojos nublados, aquellas mejillas con un leve matiz rosáceo le daban un extraño aire de fragilidad engañoso, pero sugestivo.

Pansy no se miente a sí misma: la idea de ver a dos tipos juntos fue _reveladora._

Y sin embargo, tampoco es una idiota: debe alejarse de Granger.

Con un giro elegante de su cadera, se encaminó escaleras abajo, hacia las mazmorras. No hubo despedidas, ni miradas desdeñosas, mucho menos insultos despectivos. Pansy estaba consciente que si decía algo al respecto o miraba a Granger de nuevo, no saldría indemne del asunto.

Maldito Draco con sus escapadas nocturnas; maldita curiosidad y maldita Granger por ser una entrometida.

* * *

><p>A la semana siguiente, Pansy recibió una carta en una de las lechuzas blancas de Hogwarts. No hay que ser inteligente para saber el propósito y contenido de ésta. Había sido un movimiento rápido y temerario; pero el quid de la cuestión era: ¿responder o no?, ¿aceptar o mandarla a la mierda?<p>

— ¿Quién es? —curioso, Draco preguntó desde su asiento, intentando ver el contenido.

Pansy recordó como un flash de cámara el evento pasado, y frunció los labios con irritación. Si Draco mantuviese su pene dentro de los pantalones, al menos dos o tres veces por noche, seguramente Pansy no estaría en esa situación.

—Draco, querido, es de mala educación ver la correspondencia de los demás —siseó, y él la observó confundido.

No le devolvió la mirada, que se quedara con la maldita duda.

Buscó entre la mesa de los leones una cabellera marrón. No fue difícil, entre la rojiza de los Weasley y la salvaje de Potter, halló lo que buscaba. Ella le observaba con anticipado silencio, y Pansy le mantuvo la mirada, imperturbable, pero en ésta decía mucho más de lo que escribiría en la misiva.

A los segundos, volvió su atención al desayuno, pensando detenidamente: si por culpa de Draco y Potter tuvo esa gran manifestación aquella noche, pues terminaría de irse a la mierda.

Que Merlín se apiadara de ella, y de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante.


End file.
